


Parenting Challenges

by Groot (grootiez)



Series: Growing Up Groot [5]
Category: Bob Ross - Fandom, Groot - Fandom, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: The Joy of Painting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/pseuds/Groot
Summary: What’s a first-time father to do when his adoptive son won’t listen to him or anyone else of authority in the family when it comes to bedtime?





	Parenting Challenges

[](http://ibb.co/jhdh87)

Rocket was making his rounds throughout the _Milano_ before going to bed for the night. As he passed Groot’s nursery, he heard laughter coming from the room.

“I know that I had tucked him into bed a half-hour ago…”

As Rocket opened the door, his suspicions were right. Groot had tied his blankets into a rope that descended from his crib and was playing with his toys. His room resembled a mine field where if someone stepped on one of the toys, they would be in a world of pain. Groot also turned the TV back on to an old rerun of _“Bob Ross’ The Joy of Painting”._

“I am Groot. I am Groot. I am Grooooot!” The happy little tree exclaimed as he played with his toys, oblivious to Rocket standing at his door with his arms crossed.

 _“Ahem!”_ Rocket cleared his throat to get his son’s attention. “Groot, what are you doing out of bed?”

“I am Groot.”

“Uh, huh. I’m pretty sure Star-Dork didn’t say that you could stay up late.” Rocket said, clearly seeing through Groot’s lie.

“I am Groot.” Groot answered as he looked at the TV.

“Groot, I’m pretty sure Drax didn’t wake you up and help you get out of your crib. He doesn’t even step foot into your room considering how dirty it is.”

“… And now they’re happy little trees!” Bob Ross said from the TV as Rocket turned off the TV and picked Groot up and placed him back into his bed.

“There ain’t going to be any happy little trees if somebody doesn’t go to sleep.” Rocket growled as he tucked Groot back into his crib and as the door opened.

“Ugh, what’s going on?” The leader of the Guardians of the Galaxy, Starlord said sleepily as he turned on the light and as Rocket turned around. “Rocket, I thought that you said Groot had a strict bedtime of 9 pm, no questions.”

“I _did_ Star-Munch.” The raccoon snarled. “Mr. I-don’t-need-no-bedtime here said that _you_ told him that he could stay up late.”

“No I didn’t.” Starlord replied as Groot used the blankets to climb back out of his crib and play with his toys. _“You’re_ his dad, _you’re_ supposed to be the _responsible_ one for him.” Starlord added as he pointed a finger towards Rocket.

“Ugh, what is with the irksome noise?” The burliest member of the group, Drax stubbornly said as he stood at the doorway. “Look, you even woke Groot up.”

“No we didn’t.” Starlord corrected Drax. “Mr. Father of the Year here is being the responsible one in arguing with me on Groot’s bedtime and in turn, letting Groot stay up as late as he wants.”

“No, I’m not, Star-Creep. I was doing my rounds, _AS USUAL_ when I heard Groot had the TV on and then I opened the door to see him out of bed and playing with his toys.” Rocket explained.

“Why was he even up?” Drax questioned again.

“DUDE! I _DON’T_ KNOW!” Rocket screamed in frustration as the microwave in the galley dinged and as Kraglin walked by them, slurping some soup from his bowl.

“Soup, soup! Baby, baby…” The skinny Xandarian sang as he danced.

“I am Groot!” Groot said as he pointed to Kraglin.

“Hm?” Kraglin stopped in his tracks as he looked at the others. “Cap'n? You need something?”

“Groot, you hate soup. I highly doubt that you asked Kraglin to make you some.” Rocket translated for the others. “Kraglin, did Groot ask you to make him a cup of soup?”

“Um, no, I guess. I can’t tell what he wants.” Kraglin informed them. “Plus his door was closed when I walked to the kitchen, so I thought that he was in bed. Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna go work in the engine room and eat my soup.” Kraglin excused himself as he walked to the other end of the ship as Gamora came down the hallway.

“What are you all doing in Groot’s room when you know that it’s way past his bedtime?” The green alien woman asked as Groot looked up and ran towards her and jumped into her arms to give her a hug. “Hi, sweetie, the boys keeping you up again?” She sweetly asked Groot.

“I am Groot.”

“Groot, that’s not the truth. You were playing with your toys.” Rocket informed Gamora.

“Groot,” Gamora gently said to him as she stroked his cheek. “You know that you have to sleep so that you can become a big tree, right?”

“I am Groot?” Groot smiled at her as he climbed into her arms as she gently rocked him.

“No, Groot, she’s _not_ going to read you a bedtime story.” Rocket told Groot.

“A bedtime story? Of course, sweetheart!” Gamora cheerfully replied as she picked the tiny tree up and carried him over to the bookcase where he picked out a story. “Oh, you love this one, too!” She turns to the other Guardians. “This’ll just be for tonight. If he acts like this tomorrow, he won’t get a story, you have to show him some tough love, not spoil him rotten.”

Rocket, Star-Lord, and Drax sighed as they left the nursery and as Gamora carried Groot over to the rocking chair in his room and sat down with Groot in her lap as she began to read the story to him.

* * *

 The next night, Groot did the same thing. After Rocket tucked him in for the night and closed the door, Groot got out of his crib, turned on the TV to another episode of _“Bob Ross’ The Joy of Painting”_ and began to play with his toys.

Rocket opened the door to find Groot blissfully playing in his room, which, unfortunately, was messier than it was last night. He was not going to have anymore of Groot getting his way.

“Groot, clean your room.” Rocket ordered Groot as he grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

“I am Groot.” The tree said angrily as he turned to his surrogate father and glared at him.

“Yes, I do mean it.” Rocket reinforced his statement as Groot dumped a bunch of Legos on the floor.

“I am Groot.” The tiny sapling demanded as he stood up, just being tall enough to reach the raccoon’s hips.

 _“No!_ I already gave you an advance on your allowance, what more do you want?!” Rocket yelled as Gamora walked in.

“Rocket, we’ve talked about this. If Groot won’t do what you say, you have to take away something important to him.” She reminded him.

“Fine.” Rocket conceded as he picked Groot up and held him at his level. “Groot, if you don’t do as I say and clean your room, then no Miracle-Gro ice cream for a week.” Rocket reluctantly said as Groot gasped in horror and as Rocket looks towards the bookshelf. “And I get to pick out the bedtime story.”

“Oh my god! Not _“The Giving Tree”_ again! He hates that book!” Starlord shouted as he stood by the door. “And the rest of us do too, because by the end of it, you’re nothing more than a bawling puddle of fur on the ground because it reminds you of the sacrifice he made!” Starlord added as he and Rocket both looked at an old photo of the raccoon and the Original Groot before the sacrifice the tree made.

“Whatever.” Rocket turns to Groot. “Groot, you better have this room spotless by the time we get back from our mission, or else…” Rocket casts another look at the book in question.

The other Guardians leave Groot alone in his room with Mantis and Kraglin left to babysit him while they were out. But not before Rocket accidentally steps on a Lego with his bare feet and yelps in pain.

**Author's Note:**

> Legos- The bane of Rocket’s existence (and feet).
> 
> Also, Rocket LOVES “The Giving Tree” even though everyone else (especially Groot) HATES it because every time he reads it, Rocket ends up like a bawling baby on the floor because it reminds him of (old) Groot’s sacrifice.


End file.
